There is a demand to widen the operation surface of electronic devices and the detection region of a touch sensor provided on the operation surface, while there is a high demand to reduce the size and space for the electronic devices. The touch sensor is formed using a resin film as a base material. The resin film is formed with an electrode formation portion in which sensor electrodes that serve as the detection region are formed, and a connection portion for conductive connection to wires that extend from the electrode formation portion and a circuit board. The wires and the connection portion significantly extend out of the operation surface. Therefore, the resin film is folded inward to be connected to the circuit board. Such a technology is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-247029 (Patent Literature 1), for example.